Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Summary Created by Bob Boyle, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is an American animated television series which stars Wubbzy, an excitable Wuzzleburg resident with his friends Widget, an eccentric inventor and builder, Walden, a genius who knows about everything, and Daizy, Wubbzy's new friend who can grow amazing plants. The series originated as a small comic book by creator Bob Boyle's niece Viviana Ogawa, who co-illustrated the book with him. The main characters, Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted then evolved into Widget, Wubbzy, and Walden (in respective order). In this series, Wubbzy and his friends solve everyday problems by thinking, inventing, and just having fun, with wacky running gags like the Kooky Kid, silly action, and various other thrills. In the United States, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ran for two seasons from August 28, 2006 to February 21, 2010, with 52 episodes (and 2 TV movies), and has so far not been confirmed for a third season. This show ended its broadcast run on April 15, 2014 on the Nick Jr. channel, but still continues to run worldwide. The series also contains two made-for-TV movies, Wubbzy's Big Movie and Wubb Idol, both being episode compilation movies with some content added. Both have been released on DVD. Overview |-|Simplified= |-|Alphabetical order= |-|Season 3= {| style="width:98%" class="wikitable" |- | style="text-align: center;" |33 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's New Friend" | style="text-align: left;" |October 16, 2015 |- | style="text-align: center;" |34 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's ABC's" | style="text-align: left;" |October 17, 2015 |- | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's 123's" | style="text-align: left;" |October 29, 2015 |- | style="text-align: center;" |36 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Shapes" | style="text-align: left;" |December 5, 2015 |- | style="text-align: center;" |37 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Colors" | style="text-align: left;" |February 13, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |38 | style="text-align: left;" |"Red" | style="text-align: left;" |February 23, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |39 | style="text-align: left;" |"Yellow" | style="text-align: left;" |February 24, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: left;" |"Blue" | style="text-align: left;" |February 25, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |41 | style="text-align: left;" |"Purple" | style="text-align: left;" |February 26, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |42 | style="text-align: left;" |"Pink" | style="text-align: left;" |April 10, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |43 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy Watches Happy Tree Friends" | style="text-align: left;" |April 22, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |44 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy Goes On Wikipedia" | style="text-align: left;" |April 27, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's IP Address Is Blocked" | style="text-align: left;" |April 28, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |46 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Break-a-Ball Throwback #1" | style="text-align: left;" |April 29, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |47 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Break-a-Ball Throwback #2" | style="text-align: left;" |April 30, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |48 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's IP Address Unblock"/"Wubbzy's Break-a-Ball Throwback #3" | style="text-align: left;" |December 14, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |49 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Birthday" | style="text-align: left;" |December 15, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wuzzlewood War II" | style="text-align: left;" |December 16, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |51 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy Watches Happy Tree Friends II" | style="text-align: left;" |December 17, 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;" |52 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Car Accident(Series Finale)" | style="text-align: left;" |February 21, 2017 Season 1 (2006-2008) Main article: Season 1 Episode Guide Coming soon! Season 2 (2008-2010) Main article: Season 2 Episode Guide Coming soon! Movies Main article: Movie Guide Coming soon! Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movies